Black Jacks
The Black Jacks are an all-black playing card-inspired team which were introduced in Hubelino Tournament 2016. Team Members Hubelino Tournament 2016 The first event of the tournament brought great things for the Black Jacks. They had a shaky start to the round. They were the first team to fall to funnel #5 (halfway down the course), which is the opposite of what they were hoping for. After battling all the way down to the wire, they found themselves in the final funnel with the Minty Maniacs and the Golden Wisps. The Wisps fell first and the Jacks eventually forced the Maniacs down second, giving the Black Jacks the first Gold medal of the season. The Black Jacks placed third in the second event, Catwalk. This is lower than most expected, as they led the field with just two teams left. They were tied for first after the event. Jack of Hearts was the first marble to complete a run on the Catwalk (score a 12). Halfpipe Crash was the first event with two teams facing off head-to-head, which would be a common theme in the coming events. The Jacks defeated Team Phoenix 13-4 in round 1 and Green Gang defeated Black Jacks 11-8 in round 2. Black Jacks defeated Valiant Violets 15-1 to place third for the second event in a row. Jack of Clubs was the only Jack to score a 10 in this event. Overall - 1st In the Elimination Maze, an event of survive and advance, the Jacks did just that. They continued to roll and roll and eventually saw 6 teams eliminated before entering the Finals with Ruby Rollers. The Rollers defeated the Jacks in the final. Overall - 1st. The Ruby Rollers were the first team to complete the maze before stopping. The Black Jacks followed seconds later after being eliminated based on time. Although they avoided toppling any towers in Quartet Jump, the Black Jacks struggled for the first time in the tournament, as this was the first event that the Jacks did not finish on the podium. They finished eighth. Overall - 1st The Black Jack were quickly defeated by the Green Gang in the first round of Pursuit Slalom. They finished off of the podium for a second straight event. Overall - 3rd. This marked the first time that the Jacks were not first overall or tied for first after an event. The team that was once dominant continued to fade in Swing Wave, finishing seventh or worse for the third event in a row, this one being an eighth place. The team put up only 13 points in the first round in lane 3. Overall - T-4th The Combination Race was initially supposed to be the final event of the tournament and the Jacks got back to form. They claimed their second silver medal of the season and fifth medal overall. Overall - 3rd The first race resulted in a tie in the overall standings for (what was suppose to be) the championship. A tie breaker was run but would not effect the Jacks or any team not in the tie. They technically finished eighth in this race. After much demand, the tournament returned with the Halfpipe Dash. The Jacks finished third in the qualifying race which would send them to the consolation race. They finished second in that round, giving them sixth in the event standings. Overall - 3rd Black Jacks got off to a quick start in the Relay Course, only to fall to the Ruby Rollers in round 1 giving them a seventh place finish. Overall - 3rd. .]] In the Block Push, which came over from the 2017 MarbleLympics, the Jacks got off to a fantastic start, they maxed out with a 10+ in their first push against Valiant Violets. They advanced to round 2 to face Team Phoenix, who defeated them 8.4 to 6.8. They would face the Green Gang in the consolation match and fell 9.2 to 9.1 giving them a fourth place finish. Overall - 4th. The Jacks were the only team with a complete push (score of 10+). The Jacks had 2 of the top 3 pushes (10+ and 9.1 for 3rd best), but did not place on the podium. Marble League 2018 The Black Jacks were a team from the Hubelino Tournament that entered Marble League 2018. The Black Jacks did not make it into the Marble League and came in 6th in group C. During the Amazing Maze Marble Race, it was revealed that the Black Jacks, along with the Minty Maniacs and Golden Orbs, were not going to take part in the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers in favor of Hubelino Tournament 2018. Hubelino Tournament 2018 Results 'Marble League Results' 'Hubelino Tournament Results' 'References' Category:Teams Category:Black Jacks Category:Hubelino Tournament Category:Marble League Category:Hubelino Teams Category:Marble League Teams Category:Hubelino Tournament 2016 Teams Category:Hubelino Tournament 2018 Teams Category:Hubelino Tournament 2016 Category:Hubelino Tournament 2018 Category:Pages needing attention